User blog:Savage Samurai/Wiz and Boomstick character profile
OK so recently someone brought Boomstick up as an actual combatant and considering Wiz VS Boomstick is going to happen at some point, I thought it would be fun to record all the alleged feats that these two have throughout the series. Note: These are only based on character statements and there is no real evidence backing these feats up. 'Wiz' Powers and Abilities *'Cloning:' Gag Reel #9 reveals that Wiz has the ability to clone himself. Boomstick claims that he's killed five of Wiz's clones already. *'Memory Erasure:' 'Possibly given that Boomstick specifically asks Wiz to make him forget about Shao Kahn's transformation in Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. Seemingly confirmed in Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie where Deadpool believes he's just dropped into death battle. *''Terrible Singing Voice: In Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boomstick revealed that Wiz's singing is comparable to Kirby. Wiz doesn't deny this but takes offense meaning that while he does think he has a bad singing voice, its not to Kirby's level of murdering anyone who hears it. *'''Vaporization: Wiz mentions in Batman Beyond VS Spiderman 2099, that if someone found his secret lair, they would be vaporized on the spot. Whether this is because of the security measures in the secret lair or one of his gadgets is anyone's guess though Boomstick's response implies that this is one of his gadgets. *'Survivability:' His experiment in Sephiroth VS Vergil apparently proves that he (assuming he experimented on himself) doesn't need lungs, intestines and a heart to survive. *'Mouth Lasers:' Wiz reveals in Lucario's preview that through an experiment, he was able to shoot lasers from his mouth. *'Sexy Technique:' Wiz used this in Roshi VS Jiraiya and it proved quite effective against Boomstick; to the point where they had to take a break due to "technical difficulties". Before using this, Wiz does push a button on his arm hinting that it's a function that was built into his arm. *'Ghost Form:' Wiz was shown to have this form in Sasuke VS Hiei. It presumably gives him intangibility. However, he has to be knocked out or even killed to access it. Equipment *'Combat Research Books': Goomba VS Koopa implies that Wiz bought some of these on audible.com implying that he has at the very least a basic idea on combat afterwards. They worked as shown when he has a better understanding of fighting styles after this episode. *'Boom Tiger v2:' Wiz claims that he was going to make an improved version of Boomstick's Boom-Tiger which shoots live tigers at people in Gag Reel #8. *'Cybernetic Arm:' Fulgore VS Sektor reveals Wizard has a cybernetic arm that presumably gives him enhanced strength. *'Robo Dog:' In Sol Badguy's preview, Wiz revealed he had a robo dog shortly before Boomstick shot it. *'Armor': In Meta VS Carolina, Wiz revealed that he owned armor from the Halo universe and wore this when in Valhalla. *'Battle Rifle:' The same episode also showed him wielding a battle rifle though he has yet to use this. *'Magic Pencil:' Wiz used this in Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie to erase Deadpool from the rundown. *'Symbiote Clothes:' Wiz has clothes made out of a symbiote in Venom's preview. However, a loud yell from Boomstick was able to dispel them immediately. *'Cutting Tool:' Wiz states in Ace's preview that he has a tool that can be used to cut a person's hands off. It is possible that Wiz is referring to his Tachyon tablesaw, which Boomstick used to cut off his arm. *'Man-Eating Plants:' Revealed to have these in Vergil's preview. *'Pet Rat:' Has one in Jotaro VS Kenshiro that has apparently been possessed by an evil spirit. It's at least intelligent enough to draw pentagrams all over his cage. *'Fruit Candy:' This candy allows the user to utilize an artificial version of the Devil Gene. According to Boomstick, it mutated Jack Spaniels enough that he grew horns and wings in Ryu VS Jin. According to Jin's preview, Jack Spaniels was also shitting fire. *'Al Gundy:' An experiment gone wrong in Afro's preview. Apparently his mere existence is enough to cause Wiz to panic and go code red. *'StopWatch:' Wiz used this in Mario VS Sonic (2018) to stop Boomstick in time (and steal his wallet). *'Ice Flower:' Wiz also used this to freeze Boomstick. *'Gold Flower:' Wiz also used this to transmute Boomstick into a bunch of gold coins. *'Magic Remote:' Wiz used this to undo or rewind what he had done to Boomstick. Presumably it can also pause and fast-forward. *'Cybernetic Laser:' A laser cannon shown in Ultron VS Sigma that can be attached to his cybernetic arm. It is possible that it is an ionic laser similar to Ultron's given that they were on the topic but this is merely speculation. *'Siphilus Ray:' Instead of correcting Boomstick when he says this instead of "encephalo ray", Wiz says it's too true to get rid of hinting that he's created one. *'Chair:' In Thanos' preview, Boomstick notes that Wiz's chair looks just like Thanos' chair and accidently teleports himself across space and time while sitting on it (just by thought). Given that Wiz explicitly modeled it after Thanos' chair, we can also assume it has it's own laser weapons and can travel at light-speed. *'Trident of Neptune:' Wiz has possession of this in Aquaman VS Namor. It can control water, summon storms, create forcefields and unleash lightning. Aquaman's rundown also gives Wiz access to transmutation and invisibility though he oddly enough, he shouldn't be able to create force fields. Wiz has a variation of this that is the same as Namor's but other than shooting out mystic beams that can curse, damage and heal others it's exactly the same. *'Gauntlet:' In Black Widow VS Widowmaker, Wiz has one of Black Widow's gauntlets allowing him access to the Widow's line, tear gas pellets, explosives and the Widow's Bite which he use to electrocute Boomstick. He should also have access to the Widow's Kiss and a radio transmitter. *'Inside-out Gun:' In Captain Marvel VS Shazam, Wiz reveals to have created a gun that can transform things inside out, similar to the Tesseract Bomb. *'Gandalf Buster:' In this piece of fanart that has been canonized by Ben Singer, Wiz has a mech called the Gandalf Buster capable of fighting the Hulkbuster. *'Cyber-Goose:' In Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, Wiz revealed he had built a two-headed cybernetic goose out of "the skeleton of a goose and some parts I had lying around". It seems to have it's very own Maser Cannon, which shorted out the building's power supply. In Black Canary VS Sindel, "Howard" disintegrates a canary with ease. *'Multiverse Manipulator:' A device revealed in Miles Morales VS Static designed to peer into alternate timelines. However, he destroyed this device in the same episode after viewing a timeline where his and Boomstick's roles were swapped. Although this destruction did not stop the roles from swapping again later on. Feats *Dissected a "voluntary goomba" in Goomba VS Koopa. *Always one step ahead of Boomstick to the point of placing clones in the event that Boomstick attempts to kill him. *Prevented Boomstick from getting a churro in Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher. *Manipulated Boomstick into going into a shady alleyway which caused him to get stabbed in Jak and Daxter's preview. *Is part of the SMSC (Secret mad Scientist Community) as revealed in Doomsday's preview. *Defeated Deadpool by erasing him. *Manipulated Pinkie Pie into leaving the rundown. *In Nathan Drake's preview, he made it from the room both him and Boomstick were in to his car outside the office and drove off in approximately 4 seconds. *Also survived dealing with the Yakuza. *Survived shooting lasers from his mouth in Lucario's preview. *Survived getting his arm cut off by his own Tachyon tablesaw in Silver Samurai's preview. *Made an animal that was intended to be placed in Boomsitck's stomach in Naruto's preview. *Claims he could make a drug that negates Boomstick's alcoholism in Spiderman 2099's preview. *Recreated an edible version of the Devil Gene in Ryu VS Jin. *Has an English Degree from a university specifically designed for mad scientists in Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai. *His experiments have enough intelligence to regularly escape from his lab as revealed in Jack's preview. *Stole Boomstick's wallet faster than the eye could see in Mario vs Sonic (2018). *Survived being set on fire in Jiraiya's preview. *Manipulated Boomstick into believing that a shiny tinfoil hat would protect him from mind control in Aqua Man's preview. *Stabbed Boomstick with his trident of Poseidon in Aquaman vs Namor. *Broke his glasses by facepalming himself (with his robot arm) in Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *Tricked Boomstick into drinking silver, which knocked him out... for a few seconds. Although he wasn't lying about it turning Boomstick's skin blue. *It's implied in the bloopers for this episode that Wiz could break Boomstick's neck with his metal arm. *Claimed he could undo Boomstick's Omnitrix transformations in Ben 10 VS Green Lantern and possibly did so off screen. *Used his human hand to smash the TV screen, with no injury in Ghost Rider VS Lobo. *Knocked out Boomstick (with his robotic hand) in Mob VS Tatsumaki. Weaknesses *Wiz's cybernetic arm allegedly suffers "constant glitches" though whether this is true or just an excuse Wiz came up with so he could keep punching Boomstick is unknown. *Though Wiz is incredibly intelligent, he has his limits. For example, he did not know that Buu's "head penis" was actualy an antenna. *Despite being a cyborg, Wiz is still susceptible to disease as shown when he was not able to do Ragna's preview. *Bowser VS Ganon has him state that "you can't always be the bad guy" implying that he was the villain of something else.This could mean he succeeded in his plan and stopped being evil or lost so many times that he stopped being evil. *Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones. Merely quoting the sand line is enough to set him off. *Despite demonstrating a defense against fourth-wall breakers, Wiz was completely dumbfounded when both Deadpool and Pinkie Pie became friends and stopped fighting (though this could be because each combatant retains a sense of free will). *Can get a "classic case of revenge madness" as stated in Android 18 VS Captain Marvel. *Wiz is incredibly fragile (with the possible exception of his cybernetic arm) and broke his arm by falling out of his chair. Another example is the potato gun incident. While him being knocked can be explained by the power of the gun or the speed of the projectile, the fact that he was stuck in a coma for a month CANNOT. Another example is him being knocked unconscious after tripping and falling. *Weak to groin attacks as shown in Glacius' preview. Not anymore as shown in Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon. *His man-eating plants are sucsceptible to alcohol. He, himself, shares this weakness completely forgetting the last time he went to a bar in Ultron VS Sigma. *His chair can be used by anyone who sits on it. *Vulnerable to attacks to his eyes in Hiei's preview. 'Boomstick' Powers and Abilities *'Fire Projection:' In Gag Reel #1, Boomstick revealed he could shoot fire though the means are unknown. *Aura of Manliness: In Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki, Boomstick reveals that he naturally radiates manliness which causes his beard to be stronger than cold steel. *'Ghost Seeing:' In Naruto vs Ichigo, Boomstick brings up how he lost his mother to a ghost in the barn. *'Magic:' In Doctor Strange's preview, Boomstick was able to easily take Wiz's wallet without him noticing and 'transmute' it into a bottle of alcohol. Likely just impressive sleight of hand given that he wishes he had magic in Fate's preview. *'Super Spit:' In Dedede's preview, Boomstick was able to generate enough spit to go all over Wiz. *'Strong Fist Style:' Boomstick showed this style when he punched through Wiz's leg in Might Guy's preview. Equipment *'Guns:' In 'Boba Fett VS Samus Aran' Boomstick claims to cradle his guns like children. As he used the plural, it can be inferred that he has more than one in his arsenal **'Double Barrel Bazooka Shotgun:' As a lead-in to the advertisement of Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Boomstick mentions he has one of these. Despite the fact that there is no such thing, it can be inferred he meant a double-barrelled bazooka. The conclusion of said episode, also implies that he "blows shit up" with this weapon and knows that it isn't very effective against people. **One of these guns has the ability to shoot the fourth wall in an attempt to kill Deadpool in Deadpool VS Deathstroke. It also fires three bullets at onces. *'Laser-Guided Kitten Cannon:' In 'Haggar VS Zangief', Boomstick revealed he had one of these though it is unknown how effective it really is. *'Baby Launcher:' Boomstick originally brought this up in 'Yoshi VS Riptor' but was written off by Wiz due to pragmatic reasons. However, the ad for said episode does imply that he was going to convert his LGKC into this. *'Car:' Boomstick possess a pink car with flames on it though it was damaged after Riptor fell into the hood. The car has not been seen or mentioned since. *'Rocket Boots:' In Mario VS Sonic, Boomstick mentioned he was going to get these so that he could run like Sonic. Going off this episode's data, it is possible to assume that these boots would allow Boomstick to run at 765 mph. *'Random Weapons:' In Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Boomstick scattered several of these around the arena "to make things interesting". It can be inferred that he owns these. **'Bo Staff:' This can be used to attack opponents from a fairly medium range. **'Throwing Knife:' This can be thrown with enough force to impale someone **'Pipe:' Decent close-range weapon. **'Sword:' This sword can withstand a car exploding and was able to impale Miley Cyrus. *'M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun:' In Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Boomstick revealed he owned one of these for hunting. Going off the data for that episode, it fires 20 mm ammunition at 6,000 rounds per minute. *'Explosive Leg:' Gag Reel #2 reveals Boomstick has filled one of his legs with explosives and can detach this leg and throw it like a grenade before hobbling away. *'Boom-Tiger:' Gag Reel #8 reveals Boomstick has a weapon that shoots "dead tiger kitten claws at people". Boomstick claims its the most environmentally offensive weapon he has. Probably. *'Mr Snappy:' Boomstick's pet turtle as revealed in Godzilla VS Gamera. *'Chuck Norris Action Jeans:' Chuck Norris' preview reveals that Boomstick was going to pick these up after the preview. According to the data of that episode, they have a secret gusset to prevent them from exploding off Chuck's body due to his kicking power. *'Razor:' To shave his beard Boomstick uses a razor made of mythral, forged in dragon fire and quenched in the blood of a unicorn as revealed in Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. *'Boomstickmobile:' Boomstick revealed he was working on this in Joker VS Sweet Tooth. If the accompanying picture is anything to go by, it looks like a hot dog. May have been upgraded to have spikes at the front of it in Lucario VS Renamon. *'Dune Buggy:' Wiz revealed Boomstick had one of these but drove it straight into water in Flash VS Quicksilver. However, Joker VS Sweet Tooth reveals that he has retrieved it and uses it to drive to the shooting range. *'Armor': In Meta VS Carolina, Boomstick revealed that he owned armor from the Halo universe and wore this when in Valhalla. *'Battle Rifle:' The same episode also showed him wielding a battle rifle. *'Domed Energy Shield:' A forcefield strong enough to block a nuclear blast. Boomstick used this to protect Grif from tank shells but the shield ran out of time before it could show how powerful it was. *'BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle:' Boomstick wielded this to shoot Grif. It has a range of 3000+ feet. *'Fireworks:' Wiz mentions in Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, that Boomstick's "mourning" consisted of shooting fireworks at his house. *'Rake Blade: ' Boomstick mentions he had one of these but stooped using it when his catch phrase cause everyone to get offended. *'Bigfoot Traps: '''Lucario VS Renamon reveals he uses his money to buy traps for Bigfoot. *'Chainsaw:' Is implied to have one in Naruto vs Ichigo. *'Jack Spaniels:' Boomstick's dog but according to him all he does is sit around licking his balls. *'Undies:' Undies from MeUndies obtained in Raven VS Twilight Sparkle. Apparently they grant the user +10 in agility. *'Potato Gun:' A gun revealed in Crash VS Spyro to have put Wiz in a month long coma. *'Flamethrower:' Boomstick was revealed to have owned one of these in Spyro's preview. *'Beatdown Stew:' According to Wiz, this stew "literally made everyone sick" in Pit's preview. *'Al Gundy:' Boomstick's imaginary friend in Jack VS Afro. Apparently it's a gun that talks to him. *'Nuke:' Implied to have a nuclear bomb in Mario's preview but he doesn't seem to be confident in his chances of survival if it detonated meaning it's likely a last resort. *'Lighter and Aerosol Can:' Boomstick puts these two together to allow him to 'breath fire' in a sense. It was effective against Wiz in Jiraiya's preview. *'Dynamite:' Boomstick used this in an attempt to get into his car in Darkseid's preview. *'Rocket Boots:' Boomstick built these after watching the Mario Bros movie in Namor's preview. Though it doesn't seem he has control over them as they left a hole in the ceiling. *'Trident of Poseidon:' Boomstick has possession of this in Aquaman vs Neptune. It has the same powers as Wiz's trident of Neptune (hydrokinesis, storm summoning, barrier creation and electricity generation) but has the added caveat of teleportation but only in water. It can also create fog and grants the user flight. *'MegaMan Arm Cannon:' An arm cannon given to him by Wiz to monitor it in the Mega Man Battle Royale. Just like Classic Mega Man it can shoot out weak, yellow energy pellets but can be charged up for more powerful shots. *'The Windbreaker:' A whoopie cushion that contains the "pure essence of flatuelence". A single shot from this was enough to choke Wiz for a few seconds. *'Omnitrix:' In Ben 10 VS Green Lantern, Boomstick revealed he had this and turned into Four Arms. He overused it so much that he disfigured his DNA but at least it looks like he has access to Ripjaws, Rath, Jetray, Grey Matter, NRG, Upgrade, Mole-stache, Stinkfly, Wildvine, Echo Echo, AmpFibian, Goop, Bloxx, Swampfire, ChamAlien, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Diamondhead, Brainstorm, Arctiguana, Kickin Hawk and Way Big (and possibly more like Chromastone, Ghostfreak and Cannonbolt). *'Explosives:' While he doesn't use any in Weiss VS Mitsuru directly, he does pull up a chart of explosions and mentions testing these against real people. The second highest tier "Oh shit we're dead", is what Boomstick claims to be comparable to the same bridge destroying explosion that Mitsuru survived, which was calc'd to be roughly 21 tons of TNT. *'Quirk:' In All Might VS Might Guy, Boomstick reveals he has a Quirk that can summon food. This food does not necessarily have to be dead as he summoned a lobster to his hand to attack Wiz. Feats *Killed a shark by punching it in the face in Bomberman VS Dig Dug if Wiz's comments are anything to go by. *Killed a magician in Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter. *Somehow manipulated Wiz into being his designated driver in Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui. *Uses the M61A1 Vulcan Gatling Gun, which weighs approximately 112 kgs, for hunting. *Has eaten electric eels in Pikachu VS Blanka. *In DEATH BATTLE Q&A #1, Boomstick revealed that he can consistently catch two squirrels and dress them up as the combatants for each death battle. *Gag Reel #2 reveals that Boomstick was the third wheel when Harry Potter and Dumbledore were having a "gay stint". *Punches down trees so that he can catch squirrels for supper in He-Man VS Lion-O. *Somehow got his dick stuck in the toaster. *May have survived an incident with an orca whale given Boomstick's desire to have a fire seal to prevent it from happening again in Ragna VS Sol. *Gaara VS Toph implies that Boomstick has died with Boomstick comparing death to "the night after chipotle". *Has a doctorate in poultry science as revealed in Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom. *While drunk, somehow got a dozen kangaroos and married a lamp in Goku VS Superman 2. *Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki reveals that Boomstick has likely survived dragonfire. *The same episode reveals that he has killed a unicorn. *Singlehandedly created his own show (DBX) in Dante VS Bayonetta. *Banged Wiz's mother in Mewtwo's preview *Can write his name in buck shot in Meta VS Carolina. *Stole Grif's Brute Shot. *Burned down Wiz's lab in Sonya's preview. *Was able to hold in the amount of alcohol he drank in for a week before vomiting. *Zoro VS Erza reveals he became the world's best shotgun woodcarver by murdering the competition (probably). *Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake reveals he has survived being shot and impaled with rebarb (not necessarily at the same time). *Lucario VS Renamon reveals he remodels by blowing up his rooftop. *Scrooge McDuck's preview reveals he installed automatic heavy artillery around the office and this artilerry is powerful/precise enough to kill a whole family of squirrels. *Survived eating fire in Natsu's preview. *In Sub-Zero's preview, he survived dealing with his neighbor's pet polar bear. *Survived being electrocuted twice in Captain Marvel's preview. *Killed Wiz's cat in Renamon's preview. *Jumped Wiz's house in his dune buggy in Thor's preview. *Stole 3% of the world's whiskey in Spiderman 2099's preview. *Rigged the kitchen sink to have alcohol instead of water in Vergil's preview. *Raven VS Twilight Sparkle reveals he regularly steals from Wiz. *Dealt with corporate punishment from a zombie, pirate stepdad in Frank West's preview. *Dislocated his finger trying to rip it off in Carnage's preview. *Tied Wiz's shoes without him noticing in Lucy's preview. *Possibly drank an entire beer faster than the eye could track him. *Possibly destroyed a wall with his arm cannon. *Was trained by Mama Boomstick to be able to eat over 60 hot dogs in 10 minutes. He was the only one to survive this training as revealed in Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *Gets hit with 30,000 volts of electricity twice and is only stunned for a few seconds. *Is revealed to have had two vasectomies. *Recovered after drinking silver in a few seconds. *Somehow got into Wiz's lab in Wario VS King Dedede. *The same episode reveals that he orders 1,000 six packs at a time.' *Caught a leprecaun in Green Lantern's preview. *Possibly cut off his own leg with a chainsaw in Weiss' preview. *In Weiss VS Mitsuru, Boomstick claims that he has been in foodfights that make the one in RWBY look tame by comparison. *Drank a bunch of glowsticks, causing his body to glow in Aang VS Edward. *Punched through a watermelon. *In Sasuke VS Hiei, he allegedly went to Ninja School but he learnt they didn't use guns. Weaknesses *In Akuma VS Shang Tsung, Boomstick makes it clear that he lacks the ability to create ki attacks even stating that if he ever created a Hadoken, he would die happy (subject to change). He says a similar thing in regards to shapeshifting. **Hercule Satan vs Dan Hibiki takes this a step further. Boomstick will jump at the chance to get superpowers and upon learning that Dan could tap into the Satsui No Hado attempted to try to do the same... only to trip and fall like a dumbass. ***Wiz has manipulated Boomstck several times by either lying about where he can get powers or assuring Boomstick has them already. **Joker vs Sweet Tooth has Boomstick outright say he would go to "any extreme" to get his way. *In the same episode and subsequent episodes Boomstick makes it clear he's the dumber of the two. *If one were to take into account his approach in saying foreign languages, Boomstick takes a very headstrong strategy and will constantly attempt to try the same thing over and over again. Inversely Wiz, learns from his mistakes and after this episode went onto actually learn how to pronounce the attacks. *Arguably his perversion counts. *Possibly illiterate considering that he can't even spell 'FREE' correctly. *By Boomstick's own admission, in 'Zitz VS Leonardo', his preferred strategy is to just "beat the shit out of everything". *The sound from Wily's escape capsule especially on a hangover. *Gag Reel #1 revealed that weaponry of awesome power like the BFG 9000 can make Boomstick 'very excited' if you catch my drift. *A necrophiliac apparently in Gag Reel #8. *Boomstick is surprisingly naive as shown in Batman VS Captain America where he was sold a "super serum" and woke in Denny's a week later. *In Donkey Kong VS Knuckles , Wiz theorizes that Boomstick's brain shuts down in 'extreme' circumstances (such as DK's musical numbers) to protect his fragile conciousness. *In Wolverine VS Raiden, Boomstick reveals that he gets erections (possibly murderous) popping up when he lets expects it. *Vulnerable to stabbing weapons as shown in Jak and Daxter's preview. *Flash VS Quicksilver reveals that he is incredibly rash and hot-headed. He got pissed off at ''one snide remark from Wiz and tripped over something despite Wiz warning him about it. *In Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Boomstick reveals he has a fear of clowns to the point of murdering them right away. *Mewtwo VS Shadow reveals that Boomstic loses his memory from just falling over at the bar but Wiz believes this is more due to the alcohol that he has consumed. *His genitals glow in the dark for some unexplained reason. *His fighting prowess takes a dive if he has an erecton. *Boomstick can be knocked unconcsious from drinking too much alcohol. By his own admission he "blacks out all the time". It's revealed in Aquaman vs Namor that he is chemically dependent on alcohol. *While he can fire bazookas, the recoil will cause him to fall down and possibly leave him open to attacks. *States that he's probably lactose intolerant in Optimus Prime VS Gundam. *His laziness as he states in Ultron VS Sigma that he can't even bother to get rid of the anthills outside of his shack. *While the two have similar tridents in Aquaman vs Namor, Boomstick has shown less understanding of how to use it. *According to himself in Ghost Rider VS Lobo, his shotgun leg is susceptible to jams if booze gets in it. Category:Blog posts